


It Starts With the Click

by Chichirinoda



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Exhibitionism, Masturbation, Other, Plushophilia, Pornography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-19
Updated: 2012-08-19
Packaged: 2017-11-12 12:25:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/490996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chichirinoda/pseuds/Chichirinoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bro Strider's doing a little work for his supper, and enjoying every minute of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Starts With the Click

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Kink Bingo](http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) for the square "Exposure/Exhibitionism"

It starts with the click as the door closes, and the quiet countdown as he waits for the little guy to head off to school. 

That time is spent arranging the stage: folding down the futon, the blankets tossed in an artful tumble, and a few smuppets thrown on top, their plush rumps jutting sassily in all directions. Then the webcam is carefully placed on top of the television, adjusted with one eye on the computer monitor over on the desk in the corner to make sure it’s going to give exactly the view he wants.

Then it’s a quick and silent flash-step over to the door, and he yanks it open, peering up and down the hall before locking up. Just to make sure. There was one day when the little guy came home because he forgot his math homework and it was only the fact that he dropped his keys during the fumble to unlock the door that gave him enough time to turn off the ‘cam and pull up his pants before the door was opened.

Okay, he’s in the clear.

It’s nearly nine. Showtime.

There’s a complicated procedure involved in sprawling wantonly over the futon - a smuppet rolling to tuck itself between his thigh and hip bone as perfectly as if he’d planned it all out - then simultaneously using a shitty sword to reach out and press the ‘record’ button without it being obvious on camera. 

He pulls his hat low. Though he’s positioned himself so everything from his nose up should be out of camera, this will further obscure his identity if by some chance his face should show in the visual field.

He can already feel himself growing hard, knowing that dozens of his regular fans are going to be streaming and fapping along to the sight of his fully-clothed body. This isn’t commercial porn, with fluffers just off camera to get the men hard and the women wet before they go through the motions of sex as boring as a history textbook. This is the real thing.

Sure, he could do other things to make himself the money he needs to keep Dave from ripping right through his pants, the way he’s growing. But he won’t.

He does this because he loves it.

He slides a hand up his own side, the cloth of his t-shirt slipping over his skin, baring a slice of torso. Maybe he won’t even take it off, today. Just show a slice of perfectly chiseled abs and leave it at that. It’ll make them swoon, he knows it.

But the pants have to come off. Eventually. 

First, though, he reaches out and grabs a smuppet. It’s a sassy red one, brilliant against his skin, even tanned by the Texas sun. Curling up a little more, he rocks his hips forward, giving a groan as he slides the stiff, jutting nose into his mouth. It’s dry on his tongue, a bit fuzzy, but there’s hard plastic under the fabric, and he bites down with a contented hum, fellating the nose as if it were a hard, fabric dick.

He can almost imagine the answering groan issuing from the throats of a hundred watchers. 

Shit, his pants are really getting tight, and every time he shifts, well... time for the next reveal.

Fingerless gloves are good for manipulating small things, like zippers, and there’s nothing that looks quite like real black leather against skin. He might be wearing a pair of beat up old jeans, but the gloves are hot as hell, and visible as he draws the zipper down.

The purple smuppet next to him is somewhat dislodged as he pushes the jeans down to his knees, but it doesn’t roll far, and he catches it, tucking it back into place just south of his dick. He’s not about to try to try to take his jeans right off - bared to the knees will be far enough, and trying to work them up over shoes is just not happening.

His cock is hard and flushed nearly as red as the smuppet he’s sucking, and he didn’t bother with underwear, even though going commando in jeans with a hard on is dangerous work. Zippers _chafe_ , but he can take it.

He palms himself, leather rough against sensitive, velvety skin, and strokes a few times, biting down hard on the smuppet nose and giving another whimpering groan as the stitching rubs.

Fuck yeah.

He humps up onto his knees, giving a good display of his backside to the webcam - no tan lines, folks - as he reaches between his legs. With a bit of contortion, a little practiced, he gropes between his ass cheeks, and draws out a surprise - a rather large buttplug, slick with lubricant. This he tosses onto the floor - making a mental note to find it and put it away before the little guy comes home at three.

He lets the sodden smuppet nose fall from his mouth and flicks a swollen-lipped grin towards the webcam. Yeah, he got ready for this earlier, prepared himself for the plushie romp, and now he’s going to take it to the next level.

So he grabs the purple smuppet - machine washable, and with a layer of water proofing under the covering so that the stuffing doesn’t get gross! - and reaches between his legs again. His lips part and a deep, heartfelt groan issues from his throat as he works the nose into his stretched hole. The sensation brings a flush to his entire body, his skin heating up as the nose - perfectly curved to the right angle - brushes against his prostate, and he begins to pant.

Now for the real show.

He works the smuppet in and out, the plush fabric soft, but covering a hard core that stimulates and stretches him just the way he likes it. His cock is all but neglected, hanging between his legs and only slowly rubbed by the rough leather-clad palm. Nevertheless, a pearlescent drop of precome wells up from the tip, dripping down and easing the friction just a bit.

God, yeah. 

He mouths the words, his hips rocking in and out in counterpoint to the movements of the smuppet.

The action grows more and more frenzied. He pushes that bright purple plush in and out, faster and faster, his body arching and shuddering as the sensations increase. His cheek is pressed to the covers, facing the webcam, his lips parted and moist as he pants for breath.

Finally, he arches and gives a cry as he comes, white fluid spurting through his fingers and spattering over the covers. Elsewhere in the world, a thousand voices rise in simultaneous orgasm, and are quickly silenced.

Or so he imagines.

He is a sex god.

He rolls onto his back, smuppet still protruding from his ass, and grabs the shitty sword. In a moment, the feed is cut, and he pulls off his shades, wiping sweat from his face as his lips purse into a debauched grin.

Another day, another dollar.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little off-topic, but some of you may be interested in reading more by me. I've published my own original novel! Hopefully the first of many. It's called Mortis Unbound, and it's available in e-format, on Amazon [here](http://www.amazon.com/dp/B008ZIQP58) and on the Kobo Store [here](http://www.kobobooks.com/ebook/Mortis-Unbound/book-OT4mZ8dkN0-4ubRRZR1Q6A/page1.html?s=k9JyYFbLUkGVh5z5uskuew&r=1&utm_source=gan&utm_medium=gan&utm_campaign=gan)!
> 
> I hope none of you mind me making this little announcement. You can follow my original writing on my Dreamwidth, [over here](http://jessicasteiner.dreamwidth.org/profile).
> 
> And now back to your regularly-scheduled Homestuck porn.


End file.
